cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
The Sopranos (1999 series)
The Sopranos (TV series; 1999 - 2007) Male Deaths *Nick Annunziata (Episode 6.7 Luxury Lounge) *Joe Badalucco (Episode 1.13 I Dream of Jeannie Cusamano) *Vitali Baganov (Episode 3.11 Pine Barrens) (Possible) *John Bianco (Episode 6.14 Stage 5) *Marc Bonan (Episode 6.13 Soprano Home Movies) *Lillo Brancato (Episode 2.9 From Where to Eternity) *Steve Buscemi (Episode 5.13 All Due Respect) *Chris Caldovino (Episode 5.11 The Test Dream) *Joe Caniano (Episode 6.1 Members Only) *Jason Cerbone (Episode 3.13 Army of One) *Omar Chagall (Episode 5.1 Two Tonys) *Bill Cobbs (Episode 2.2 Do Not Resuscitate) *Chris Colombo (Episode 6.3 Mayhem) *Dan Conte (Episode 6.15 Remember When) *Curtiss Cook (Episode 4.13 Whitecaps) *David Copeland (Episode 4.5 Pie-O-My) *Louis Crugnali (Episode 3.12 Amour Fou) *Tony Cucci (Episode 6.11 Cold Stones) *Vincent Curatola (Episode 6.14 Stage 5) *Tim Daly (Episode 6.17 Walk like a Man) *Andy Davoli (Episode 3.12 Amour Fou) *Anthony DeSando (Episode 1.3 Denial, Anger, Acceptance) *Robert Desiderio (Episode 5.2 Rat Pack) *John Eddins (Episode 1.12 Isabella) *Angel Fajardo (Episode 6.3 Mayhem) *John Fiore (Episode 3.8 He is Risen) *Frank Fortunato (Episode 5.4 All Happy Families) *Raymond Franza (Episode 4.4 The Weight) *Robert Funaro (Episode 6.1 Members Only) *James Gandolfini (Episode 2.13 Funhouse, Episode 6.21 Made in America Possible) *Joseph R. Gannascoli (Episode 6.11 Cold Stones) *Armen Garo (Episode 6.19 The Second Coming) *Dan Grimaldi (Episode 2.1 Guy Walks into a Psychiatrist's Office) *John Heard (Episode 1.11 Nobody Knows Anything) *Michael Imperioli (Episode 6.18 Kennedy and Heidi) *Tony Lip (Episode 5.2 The Rat Pack) *Joe Lisi (Episode 6.1 Members Only) *George Loros (Episode 6.1 Members Only) *Michael Martochio (Episode 3.5 Another Toothpick) *Joe Maruzzo (Episode 5.8 Marco Polo) *Tom Mason (Episode 4.1 For All Debts Public and Private) *Michael Matera (Episode 3.5 Another Toothpick) *Paul Mazursky (Episode 3.12 Amour Fou) *Mike Memphis (Episode 2.4 Commendatori) *Joe Pantoliano (Episode 4.9 Whoever did this) *Artie Pasquale (Episode 6.20 Blue Comet) *Vincent Pastore (Episode 2.13 Funhouse) *Guy Paul (Episode 6.10 Moe N Joe) *David Proval (Episode 2.12 The Knight in White Satin Armor) *Christopher J. Quinn (Episode 1.6 Pax Soprana) *Michael Rispoli (Episode 1.4 Meadowlands) *Herbert Rogers (Episode 6.15 Remember When) *Tony Ray Rossi (Episode 1.5 College) *Sal Ruffino (Episode 1.13 I Dream of Jeannie Cusamano) *Luis Ruiz (Episode 6.3 Mayhem) *Santos (Episode 5.12 Long Term Parking) *Joe Santos (Episode 5.11 The Test Dream) *Al Sapienza (Episode 1.13 I Dream of Jeannie Cusamano) *Steve Schirripa (Episode 7.20 Blue Comet) *Aleks Shaklin (Episode 6.20 Blue Comet) *Joseph Siravo (Episode 1.7 Down Neck) *Manny Siverio (Episode 1.2 46 Long) *Bruce Smolanoff (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Chris Tardio (Episode 2.8 Full Leather Jacket) *Brian Tarantina (Episode 3.5 Another Toothpick) *Jessy Terrero (Episode 1.10 A Hit is a Hit) *Universal (Episode 4.13 Whitecaps) *Frankie Valli (Episode 6.7 Luxury Lounge) *Frank Vincent (Episode 6.21 Made in America) *David Wike (Episode 1.12 Isabella) *Burt Young (Episode 3.5 Another Toothpick) Female Deaths *Fran Anthony (Episode 4.12 Eloise) *Patti D'Arbanville (Episode 5.4 All Happy Families) *Drea de Matteo (Episode 5.12 Long Term Parking) *Frances Ensemplare (Episode 6.18 Kennedy and Heidi) *Ariel Kiley (Episode 3.6 University) *Judith Malina (Episode 6.4 The Fleshy Part of the Thigh) *Nancy Marchand (Episode 3.2 Proshai, Livushka) *Christine Pedi (Episode 4.3 Christopher) *Annabella Sciorra (Episode 4.6 Everybody Hurts) *Erin Stutland (Episode 5.8 Marco Polo) *Matilda Szydagis (Episode 6.20 The Blue Comet) Category:TV Series Category:1999 TV series debuts Category:2007 TV series endings Category:HBO TV series Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:AFI Award Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Crime Category:Nudity Category:Gangster Films Category:PGA Award Winners Category:Mafia Films Category:E4 TV series Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:RTE TV series Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Nominees